Kingdom Hearts writes fanfiction
by PartiallyDeceasedFangirl
Summary: I was bored and wondered what it would be like if the Kh characters wrote fanfiction. First chapter is Axel,Roxas,and Xion discovering it and Roxas writing. Rated T just incase the FF they write gets ugly.
1. Chapter 1

**DaniFenton12- _EDIT! _Axel says Fan Fiction . net it won't work unless I space it out. Sorry for that error.**

* * *

><p><strong>DaniFenton12-<strong> I was just soo bored!

**Axel-** Emma does not own Kingdom Hearts, got it memorized?

**DaniFenton12-** Sure thing, Lea.

**Axel-** MY NAME IS A-X-E-L! AXEL! Got it fucking memorized?

**Me-** Sure thing, Lea.

**Axel-** ARG!

**Me-** LET'S START BEFORE AXEL KILLS ME! *Runs in circles while Axel chases me*

* * *

><p>Roxas, Axel, and Xion were on top of the clock tower and all three had their laptops out.<p>

"Hey, guys. Go to Fan Fiction. net ." Axel said, they both typed in the website and it popped up.

"What now?" Roxas asked.

"Click on Games and Kingdom Hearts." Axel said, they did and were still confused.

"Look at the parings in some of the summaries." Axel said, they looked at the first summary and Roxas's face dropped. Xion burst out laughing.

"A-Axel and R-Roxas! What has the world come to?" Xion laughed.

"It wasn't my idea. People even paired up Sora and Riku, Demyx and Zexion." Axel said.

"Terrible!" Xion laughed. Roxas stood up with his laptop under his arm.

"Where are you going?" Axel asked him.

"I'll be back." Roxas smirked. He walked into town and sat on a bench. He started to write.

"Let's see. How about Xion and Axel?" He typed up his story. "Xion and Axel met at the World that Never Was and immediately fell in love. Xion couldn't resist Axel's flaming-hot hair, and worn her hood up to cover up her blush. Axel tried to avoid the mysterious beauty, but couldn't. The two became best friends through a mega-hot blonde named Roxas and fell for each other harder than when they first met." People were looking at him weird.

"What? I can't write fanfiction about my two best friends?" Roxas asked them.

"Ooh. Your writing fanfiction?" A girl with brown hair and glasses asked him sitting next to Roxas.

"Yeah. My friend Axel found a website called and found fanfiction written about people we know. Including some about me and him." Roxas explained while typing.

"Wait? Your Roxas? Can I get a picture with you?" She asked taking a camera out.

"Um. Sure?" Roxas said.

"Say Kingdom Hearts!" She said,

"Kingdom Hearts!" They smiled and it flashed.

"Bye Roxas!" She ran off. Roxas finished his story and uploaded it under the name Mega-Awesome Skateboarding Blonde.

"Wait until they see." He stuck his laptop under his arm and opened a portal to the Castle that Never Was.

**Me- **Axel stopped trying to kill me. Review to see Xion and Axel's reactions. Yes, that girl was me. I just had to stick some fanfiction writing girl in here. SO REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**CalmAsWater- I actually wrote a second story of this on my iPod and decided to upload it. Xion's not the best fanfiction writer…  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Xion was on her laptop. She was currently reading some Axel and Roxas fanfiction and stopped when there wasn't another chapter. Yes, Xion like Yaoi. Who knew? She clicked the back button and saw a new story under Mega-Awesome Skateboarding Blonde and rolled her eyes when she saw it was a Xion and Axel fic. She clicked on it and started reading. She was horrified.<p>

"Mega-hot blonde named Roxas?" She muttered. "ROXAS!"

*In the World that never was*

"Did you hear someone yell Roxas?" Demyx asked.

"I did." Marluxia said.

"I wonder what he did." Demyx said. Marluxia shrugged.

*Twilight Town*

"Oh! I know how to get back at him." Xion laughed evilly and started. _Axel had just finished a mission and was happy it was over, that meant he could see his lovely Roxas. Axel missed Roxas so much and couldn't stay away. He summoned a dark portal to RTC and was there in a minute._

_"Roxas!" He screamed as he saw Roxas._

*Xion then smirked and had a better idea*

_Axel's face dropped in heartbreak at what he saw."What the hell are you doing with Namine?" He yelled. Roxas jumped up."A-Axel!" He said shocked. "Don't be mad!" Axel was beyond angry. The love of his life was cheating on him."Oh." Axel crossed his arms. "Is it because I'm gay and your not?" He asked."Um.. does bi count?" Roxas asked."No!" Then Axel destroyed Roxas and Namine and he lived happily ever after._

*Xion*

Xion put the story under the name IAmHereToGetRevenge and closed her laptop. She summoned a dark portal and RTC.

* * *

><p><strong>CalmAsWater- Review please.<strong>


End file.
